


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Clockpunk, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Related, Bang Chan-centric, Felix Is A Little Shit, Gen, Journalist Chan, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mystery, Other, Work In Progress, shapeshifter felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kim Heechul
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**11:05 AM**

"Have I seen you around before?"

Chris looked up and shrugged."Probably.I travel a lot,so I've met a lot of people."The painter smiled at him."So what's your line of work?Model?"Chris smiled but shook his head."Journalist actually."He corrected politely."You have no idea how much I hear that from people."


End file.
